


Chance

by amumal



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, 因为天气冷所以写了这篇, 提前祝大家圣诞快乐, 粗哇哈密达
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:53:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27114280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amumal/pseuds/amumal
Summary: 标题叫Chance只是因为他们在两孩曲的时候说这个unit叫ChanceI Like You 最后一词是그댈 你
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix





	Chance

*推荐BGM：Day6 - I Like You

-

下雪了。

这是李龙馥第四次在韩国度过圣诞节。没什么特别的，寒冷的圣诞节也已经不算陌生，有时他甚至觉得圣诞就该有雪花飘到肩膀，而不该是暖洋洋的。

大学宿舍里其他人都回家过节，只剩下李龙馥自己。隔壁的几个外国人去了梨泰院，走之前特意问过他，但他实在打不起精神去玩，也不想在不熟的同学面前醉成烂泥。

其实是想大喝一场的，毕竟是第一次独自过圣诞，这个醉酒理由很值得同情。李龙馥蜷着腿坐在电脑椅上，下意识把自己抱成一团。室内开着暖气，并不算冷，但他还是维持着姿势，直到手脚有些酸了，才稍微放下腿。

手机屏幕亮起来，是有点熟悉的名字。社会学课同班的韩国男生约他晚上一起去看电影。李龙馥在网站输入陌生的片名，查看电影类型，果然是正在热卖的爱情片。圣诞节当天晚上，两个男人，爱情片。比起短信里小心翼翼的邀约，如此联想反而成了更加直接的暧昧。

冬天让人格外渴望来自外界的温暖。李龙馥很清楚这一点，所以他没有选择拒绝。男生欣喜的回复接连而来，询问他是否想一起吃个晚饭，泡菜汤或是部队锅，哪家都可以。

对韩餐没胃口，尤其是圣诞节。但男同学是不知道的，或许有些好感，但他并不了解自己，也没有必要了解。李龙馥有点烦躁，但情绪缠绕成一团，始终没有出口。他开始揣测见面后的流程：吃饭，看电影，上床——百分之九十是这样。

他问自己，是为这百分之九十而赴约，还是为那剩下的百分之十？

-

过去三年的圣诞节，他都由百分之十填满。和方灿去吃半价牛排，看午夜场电影，戴着帽子在宿舍楼下接吻。有一年是下雪了的，李龙馥的毛线帽边上挂了一层霜，方灿故意用指尖刮下来，于是小小冰晶就落在李龙馥睫毛上。眼睛眨了几次，冰雪融化，水滴又落在眼睑。他记得那天方灿盯着自己看了许久，然后深深叹了一声。他的男朋友说，所有人都比我更适合站在舞台上。

李龙馥明白方灿没说出口的话，以及无数次出现过的叹息的意味。他把手指并起，微微用力夹着方灿的，十指紧扣。他说，方灿，人们都会爱你的，你会等到的。

比李龙馥年长三岁的男人在他颈窝流泪。天寒地冻，他身体却流过滚烫的河。

他能理解方灿的一切辛苦与不甘，却不能代替他度过任何难关。即使他们来自同样的国度，即使他们常常见面，即使他们彼此相爱。那时候李龙馥才知道，原来他一个人的爱远远不足够。

所以当方灿发消息告诉他出道决定的时候，他就已经知道了他们的未来——不是由他们决定，而是由公司、规则与秩序，还有未来将会迷恋方灿的所有人决定的，那个未来。对方正在输入，对方正在输入，对方正在输入，却始终没有传来任何新的文字。李龙馥猜得到这对方灿来说有多难：要解释一个双方都心知肚明的结局，再独自扛下不负责任的罪名。

方灿并不是不负责任的人。李龙馥甚至恨他过分的责任感，这让他一直都没能得到亲吻和爱抚之后的东西。方灿总是说，再等等，等你成年；再等等，等你长大。有时候李龙馥也分不清，方灿究竟是太过负责，还是单纯的犹豫。有人说，犹豫就是不够冲动，不够冲动就是不够爱。李龙馥是不认同的，他无法给方灿打上那样的标签。

偶尔有休假的时间，方灿会坐最早的一班车到大学车站，找到李龙馥和他的小行李箱，两个人去看海。几乎是登上长途巴士后的下一秒，方灿就会陷入沉睡。他也对方灿说过，太辛苦就不要出来，在宿舍休息也许更好。但方灿总是说，走吧，难得有空，一起回海边看看。

回海边。

许多夜晚里，他们并肩看着并不属于自己的粼粼波光，肩与肩的缝隙生长着一个故乡。他们评论说，韩国的海到底是差了点味道，说得很大声，没有其他人听见。

有时他们会想起在异国他乡初次见面的时刻，那时方灿还没从大学退学，李龙馥还是半句韩语都不会的交换生。开学式上吉他社演出，方灿唱一首叫I Like You的韩语歌，旋律轻轻慢慢。李龙馥盯着那张脸，恍惚觉得自己听懂了，又觉得什么都忘了。而方灿也什么都忘了。吉他社社长在大型演出结尾时突发忘词，虽然只落下最后一个词语，却也还是有点缺憾。

方灿光脚踩着沙子，凉凉的海水在他趾间往返。他说，我看见你，就觉得一切音乐都结束了。李龙馥在他背后用脚丫子扬水，嘀嘀咕咕地说，别拿我当忘词的借口啦。

他们在沙滩上堆城堡，然后把相邻的两堆沙土留在那里，不管海浪如何冲刷。李龙馥走过几步突然回头说，哥，我还想养一条小狗。方灿说，行，Berry也是你的。

在相册里见过很多次的狗狗，最后也还是没能见面。三年不长也不短，可他们从来没有一起回过家。李龙馥想起来自方灿的最后一条消息，他说，其实哪里的海都一样，不一定非要回到澳洲。李龙馥隔了三天，在某个雪天回复说，好。

-

和韩国男生见面已经是晚上七点多，李龙馥对食物兴致缺缺，却也没表现出来。吃过饭去看电影，男生买好了可乐和爆米花，虽然和爱情片并不合适。这并不是什么致命的错误，李龙馥告诉自己，或许所有开始都是不完美的。

电影开始入场。男生坐在他右手边，上身挺直，离座椅靠背还有些距离。李龙馥有些想笑，男生似乎太拘谨了。自己好像不曾有过这样的时刻，李龙馥想着，嚼了两个爆米花。也可能有很多，只是他忘了。

片子并不烂俗，值得接近满星的评价。一路波折到了故事结尾，坚持追寻梦想的男主角终于收获了成功，也赢得了女主角的芳心。片尾曲响起，影院里听得见不少隐约的抽泣声。男生也哭了，眼泪一行，又一行，纸巾都用了一堆。李龙馥等他擦干鼻涕眼泪，顺便站起来伸了个懒腰。男生鼻子眼睛都红彤彤的，声音嗡嗡地问他，你都没哭的吗？李龙馥摇摇头说，没啊，我不想哭。

男生抬头盯着他，视线逡巡好几秒才离开。他问李龙馥，你不喜欢吗？

李龙馥说，很喜欢，所以不想哭。

一定要说的话，是非常、非常、非常喜欢。所以不想哭，不想羡慕和渴望，不想期待。当然，这些话没有说出来，也不必说出来。

和男生一起散步回宿舍时，雪下得铺天盖地。路面罕见地积起了厚厚一层白色，两个人四只脚踩上去，在夜里显得有些喧嚣。男生默默走在李龙馥前面一点，刚刚好挡住冷风。

百分之十。

韩国的海也一样的宽阔，是这样吗？

李龙馥停住了脚步。男生察觉到身后的变化，回头看着他，不知所措地挤出一个笑脸。

他问男生，会不会唱一首叫I Like You的韩语歌。男生挠挠头害羞地说，一直都只听欧美那边的歌，不过可以学着去唱。

那眼神好像太热切了，李龙馥不自觉低下头，用鞋边在雪地上划出一个个扇形。他说，其实刚才在电影院，我真的很想哭。男生说，我知道。

没关系的，李龙馥听见男生柔软的安慰，和雪花一起降落。哭也没关系的，都没关系的。

午夜钟声敲响，雪渐渐停了。李龙馥没有流泪。他和男生在宿舍楼下体面地告别，甚至没有握手或相拥。抱歉多过心动，这样的状态总不会带来一段令人满意的感情，他们都清楚。

洗完澡躺在床上，宿舍里仍然一片寂静。李龙馥点开视频网站，准备听一些助眠音乐，手指却始终停留在一处，移不开。

只是今天上传的，一个不知名歌手的路演。一个雪中站立的男人，一把吉他，一首普普通通的韩语歌。

节奏敲进耳朵，预备着汹涌的潮汐。李龙馥觉得胸腔里跃动的鼓点甚至盖过了所有的旋律、所有的词语。他的手微微麻木了，血液失控地沸腾着，即使大脑发出忍耐而冷静的信号。

最后几十秒。最后一句。他没有按下暂停。

人声却停了，徒留音乐填满最后一个单词。男人的眼望向镜头。

雪不知何时又下起来，悄无声息地积累在窗框，薄薄一行，又一行。

一行，又一行。

-完-

**Author's Note:**

> 标题叫Chance只是因为他们在两孩曲的时候说这个unit叫Chance  
> I Like You 最后一词是그댈 你


End file.
